Matt's Dilemma
by Wizardslover
Summary: Becoming Human. Adam and Christa are about to get together but what will happen when Matt confesses his feelings for Christa? Differs from actual happenings a lot.


Matt's Dilemma

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the plot. The plot after the first 3 lines, which pretty much were in Becoming Human.**

Adam leant in to bite Brandy, thanks to the enticing pulse in the veins of her neck. He opened his mouth, then suddenly, the fantastic jugular was much further away. Adam was disappointed even more so when he heard, "Sorry, he's a knob." from Christa. He wasn't too concerned about Brandy's, "Yeah, I can see that", before she stalked off.

Matt followed her in a not-so-feeble attempt to continue the charade that he liked Brandy. He wasn't too keen on leaving Christa with a vampire, but he figured she could protect herself.

Adam waited until they were out of earshot before asking Christa, "Did you really mean that?"

"Mean what?", she smirked, letting on that she knew exactly what he'd meant.

"You think I'm a knob?", Adam asked, sad at having to repeat the hurtful word.

Christa laughed. Adam liked her laugh. In his 46 years, he'd never met anyone with such a beautiful laugh as Christa's. He wished he had the ability to make her laugh more often.

She stopped laughing to answer the question, though she'd half assumed it to be rhetorical. "Yes, Adam, you're a knob," He cringed again at the word before Christa sighed and went on, "Brandy's incredibly popular. People would definitely notice if she went missing. You'd better control your fangs if you don't want to be forced out."

"You don't want me to leave?" Adam questioned, his hopeful eyes focused entirely on Christa. She shook her head, a pink tinge appearing in her cheeks.

She hadn't many friends. Matt and Adam were entertaining, to say the least. Life as a lone werewolf was pretty lonely. Other supernatural creatures were…comforting.

Adam smiled at her. The fact that she wanted him to stay leading him on, he moved closer.

Just as he had been about to crush their lips together, hopefully making them a couple, Christa looked up, pushed Adam away and cried, "Matt!"

Adam turned to see him looking very upset. Christa asked him what was wrong. Matt angrily replied, "You! I never liked Brandy. I only ever liked you, Christa. Three years I've loved you but you never even noticed me. Steve McKenna said you would, but you didn't. Now you're about to kiss this guy you've known less than a day? I'm sorry I ever liked you. I guess I was too normal. Well, wolf-girl, you just go off with your idiot vampire then. I'll find my murderer on my own."

Christa looked astonished. She'd really thought that Matt had liked Brandy. She looked at Adam, who had a cute, dopey, confused look on his face. Guess he'd thought that Matt liked Brandy too.

Matt was gone, intending on finding his killer. Christa cared very little. So some ghost she'd been helping had just confessed his feelings for her. She didn't need him. One friend was enough anyway. She pushed Adam against the wall, her tongue entering Adam's shocked mouth. He quickly pushed her off, unable to submit when he could hear Matt's crying from the bushes. He felt sorry for him, but assumed he'd want some alone time.

Adam looked at Christa and said quietly, "Matt's right. This relationship has gone way too fast. Lets slow down. Can I take you out to dinner tonight?"

Christa scoffed, "As appealing as blood sounds, I need actual food."

"And you call me a knob?" Adam cried angrily, but cooled off a bit before adding, "I can eat 'actual' food, you know. It might not be necessary but it won't kill me."

Christa rolled her eyes and scribbled down her address on a piece of paper before handing it to Adam saying, "Pick me up at 7". She then walked away, leaving Adam immensely happy.

Then Adam headed over to the bushes and promised Matt that he'd take good care of Christa and that they would help solve his murder, if he'd let them.

Matt's mouth twitched and he uttered a simple "Thanks" before walking to his parents' house to settle down for the night.

Adam was torn between finding a victim to suck dry or merely returning to his house. As hungry as he was, he didn't want Christa mad at him so he just went home.

And so, the three slept soundly, knowing there was hope. Hope for a loving relationship and a ticket to the afterlife.

**Reviews are wonderful. Constructive criticism will be taken into consideration. Hope you enjoyed it. Thanks for reading.**


End file.
